


Two of the Lorca

by Samuraiter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: The Lorca clan did not die with Lyn. Instead, she and Florina changed the meaning of the name ... and used it to defend the people of Sacae from the armies of Bern.
Relationships: Florina/Lyndis (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Two of the Lorca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrastes_grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/gifts).

> I like to think that Brave Lyn and / or Legendary Lyn, appearing in _Fire Emblem Heroes_, are this version of Lyn, seasoned by time and elevated to a position of leadership.
> 
> As for which other _Blazing Blade_ characters might be here to fight alongside Lyn and Florina, I leave that to the imagination of the reader.

Eighteen years had passed since Lyn of the Lorca had discarded the title of Lady Lyndis of Caelin to return to the plains of Sacae, the place of her birth. In those eighteen years, the name _Lorca_ had acquired a different meaning. It had once been the name of a clan, its blood stretching back generations, its children as many as the blades of grass on the plains, but, of that blood, only Lyn remained – last of the Lorca. She had decided to change that fate.

For eighteen years, Lyn traveled the plains, gathering those who had no clan. Exiles. Outcasts. People who had no place to belong. To her, all of them became _Lorca_ under her protection, and they looked to the symbols that she carried – the Mani Katti, the Sol Katti, the Mulagir – as signs that her way had the legitimacy that all of them had been craving in their lives. At first, they numbered only a handful, but then they became dozens, and then hundreds.

By the time Bern invaded Sacae, they numbered almost one thousand.

Lyn had gone to the Council of Elders to warn them of what was coming, to try to make her voice heard, but they denied her entry. To all but one of them, Dayan the Silver Wolf, she remained not only a woman, but a half-breed, and one at the head of a clan that was not a true clan. They did not listen to her words.

The price that Sacae paid for failing to heed its anointed daughter could be seen in the dead that littered the plains, patches of black in the sea of grass.

But Lyn and the Lorca had not been idle. Not every man and woman of Sacae had stood and fought. Many instead became refugees, and she took them under her protection, no matter what they had said about her before, leading them towards the foothills of the mountains separating Sacae from Ilia to keep them safe. In that, she had the help of a number of old friends from eighteen years past.

And she had the help of one who had been the first to join the Lorca.

Lyn had been looking down at the long train of people, horses, and wagons making its way towards the refuge she had scouted, but she looked up to see a familiar Pegasus winding its way down from the sky to land next to her. For a long time, she had to be wary of Huey landing _on_ her, but he had gradually learned the fine points of flight over the years, and he came to a graceful stop.

The Florina who dismounted next to her looked very different from the tiny, timid Pegasus Knight-in-training that Lyn had befriended all those years ago. She was still small of stature, but she had traded the armor of Ilia for the robes of Sacae, wearing her long hair tied back in the same way as Lyn.

"Is Huey up to all of this?" Lyn asked, petting the old Pegasus on his nose. "He is looking a little winded." She turned to Florina. "You are, too, Florina."

"I've not been this busy in years, Lyn," Florina demurred. She glanced over her shoulder, looking towards the horizon. "The column from Bern is less than a day behind us. Whether we like it or not, we're going to have to fight." She sighed. "I know we have terrain on our side, and our arrows will keep the Wyvern Riders back, but it's still going to be close. We need to be careful."

"No need to remind me." Lyn kissed Florina on top of her head. "But we've got one thing that the Bernese haven't got, and that's experience. After a Dragon, what's a human army to us?" She laughed, but then sighed. "I know it's not ideal, Florina, but we've got to win this to keep these people safe. Sacae's beautiful –" She squinted into the distance. "– but, without its people, it's nothing more than wind across the plains, an empty sea of grass, no more."

Florina leaned into her, and Lyn reflexively looped one arm around her waist. "I know I don't need to worry about you, not after everything, but ... I do."

"That's what lovers do, you know." For a long moment, they did not speak, and the only sound was the half-distant murmur of the train as it continued on its way below them. "It's not the two of us against the entire world. I know it felt that way in the beginning, but, even though we've always had each other, we've always had our friends, too. So many of them are here with us. The bonds we made during the war –" She smiled. "– they're still strong. We'll win."

"What if all we're doing is buying them time?" Florina shivered. "There aren't enough of us to defend the crossings into Ilia and Lycia. Bern's not going to stop here. Even if we survive, they'll keep going in both directions."

Lyn closed her eyes. "We're going to have to take a lot on faith. Hector, Eliwood, and the others are already doing what they can. But we've done the impossible before." She opened her eyes again, her face set in determination. "Who's to say we're not going to be able to do it again? And if we don't –" She made a sweeping gesture to encompass all of the people trooping through the foothills below, including both her Lorca and all of the refugees. "– who's to say our children, by blood or by vow, won't pick up the torch we drop while the flame still burns?" She hugged Florina. "Don't lose hope so soon."

Florina kissed her on the cheek. "You've gotten too good at making those inspiring speeches." Another long moment of watching the refugees pass. "I ... don't want you to let me go, but there's a lot left for us to do today."

"Unfortunately, you're right," Lyn admitted. "Let's go and get to work."

* * * *

It was one year later, when all the fighting was done, that Roy and Lilina, among many others, had the chance to go to that Lorca refuge in the foothills of Ilia and meet two women that had been the subject of many stories told by their fathers. After seeing a Sacae that had largely been beaten down and emptied by the armies of Bern, to behold a valley full of people raising their voices and cheering their arrival offered them hope for the future.

**END**.


End file.
